My Fantasy
by Fraxiont
Summary: AU. They were old friends, separated at a young age. Now when they meet, she totally forgets about him and all the promises that they had made. Will Cloud be able to get back what he had lost? a Cloti fanfic.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters. All rights go to Square Enix. Co

**Footnote: ** I have not played any Final fantasy VII games. I've decided to write a fanfic on FFVII as I find the Cloti couple really interesting and cute from reading other stories ^^. I get to know a bit of Cloud's life through the game Dissidia and by watching Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children. Therefore the character development might be slow. I might be bringing my OCs into the picture so that I can better progress my story. Happy reading! (: 

**Prologue**

_13 years ago_

"Hey Cloud wait!" the little five-year-old girl shouted as she ran towards the blond hair guy. He was already up in the tree; waiting for her to catch up to him.

"Hurry up Tif! They're going to launch the fireworks soon!" he shouted back to her. She was his best-friend. Since she moved into town, he was the only guy who is nice to her. The other school kids kept bullying her because she looked so meek and defenceless.

When the girl reached the tree, Cloud helped her up and they sat next to each other. Soon after, the fireworks were launched and the couple sat there watching the 'beautiful flowers' that were being sparked off in the sky.

"Cloud," she said. "We're going to be together forever right? You're the best-est friend anyone could ask for."

Cloud paused for a moment. Then he looked at Tifa and replied with a reassuring smile, "Yes. Of course we are." He then held her hands. He had learnt from watching dramas on TV that when a guy holds a girl's hand, it means something special. "We're going to be together forever."

Tifa smiled at him and nodded. And they watched the sky as the show continues.

_1 week later_

'The flight to Australia will be leaving soon. Passengers stand by in the boarding room.' The announcement echoes through the halls of the airport.

Cloud was told at the last minute by his father that the two of them are going to migrate to Australia and start a new life there. He was quite upset about this and had refused to talk to his father for quite awhile.

Tifa was there to say her good-byes to him. Her eyes were teary and she wore a sad expression on her face. The poor five-year-old was reluctant to let her best-friend leave. But what can she do?

"How am I going to cope without you? I thought you said that we are going to be together forever..." Tifa said. Her voice was shaky.

"You'll do fine. I'm sure that there'll be other people that can take my place for the time being. They will protect you in place of me. And who says that I'm leaving for good? I will be back. I promise," Cloud said, forcing a smile while holding back his tears.

Tifa looked at the ground and slowly wiped off her tears. Suddenly, Tifa took a step forward and gave Cloud a quick kiss on the lip. Cloud blushed massively and was shocked by her sudden movement.

Tifa said "My mom told me that you have to kiss a person in order to seal a deal. So I... Anyways be back soon okay. Don't be gone for too long or I'll miss you."

Cloud smiled and asked, "Was that you first kiss?"

Tifa couldn't help but blush. "Y... yes. Please don't look at me like that."

Cloud's father then appeared. "It's time Cloud. Tifa, thank you for keeping my son company all this time. I'll see to it that he will come and visit Nibelheim to see you."

Tifa bowed. "The pleasure is all mine." Then she turned to Cloud, "Take care and be careful."

Then Cloud went with his father and walked away. So did Tifa as she walked the opposite direction. Suddenly, Cloud let go of his father's hands and called out Tifa. Tifa turned around and saw Cloud putting a necklace around her.

"This was my belated mom's. I want you to wear it. Whenever you look at it, remember that a part of me is always with you," Cloud said. Then he turned and ran away before Tifa could say a word. He was crying.

Tifa watched as the father and son leave for the boarding room. "Thank you," she said softly. Then she watched as the two figures slowly disappear into the crowd.

"_Remember Cloud... You promised..."_

"_Don't forget about me Tifa. I promise I'll be back..."_

**Okay that's it for the prologue! I know is a bit short but it's just to show you guys what takes place before the original story comes out. I'm just trying to re-enact the part where Cloud leaves for SOLDIER but I didn't know what happened then. So I just said that he is leaving for Australia. After all, he IS a five yrs old kid. **

**I will try to release 1 chapter every 2 week as long as I have the time. Reviews are much appreciated! And if you have any suggestions or want to point out some errors, feel free to mail me. Please try not to flame. (:**


	2. Chapter 1: Unexpected Encounter

**Thank you ****PeAceLovEr 12** **for the review! Glad you liked it. (:**

**K presenting chapter 1! Happy reading (:**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Unexpected Encounter**

"Thank you for travelling with Shira Air. Please enjoy your stay here at Nibelheim" the air-stewardess announced.

'It's good to be back here... And of course I'll enjoy my stay here. This is my hometown where I grew up as a child!' Cloud thought to himself.

Cloud went back to Nibelheim after being offered a scholarship by the Shinra Group. He was one of the few fortunate people who were able to achieve this reward.

'I wonder how she is now... Is she still here? I can't wait to see her.' Cloud thought to himself as he remembered his promise to his dear friend.

_Flashback_

"_How am I going to cope without you? I thought you said that we are going to be together forever..." Tifa said. Her voice was shaky._

"_You'll do fine. I'm sure that there'll be other people that can take my place for the time being. They will protect you in place of me. And who says that I'm leaving for good? I will be back. I promise," Cloud said, forcing a smile while holding back his tears._

_End of Flashback_

"Tifa... I'm here. I'm back to see you." He said to himself as he finally got out of the plane.

------

Cloud's scholarship had offered him everything. Monthly allowance, a place to live, school fees covered and 30% of the utilities bills are going to be covered too.

When he reached his new house, he thought to himself, 'ahh.. a small and comfy place for me to live in. Just nice for a guy like me.'

'Excuse me sir, that will be 300 gils please,' the taxi driver said. Cloud fished out the exact amount of money that the taxi driver had requested him to pay. Then, he took his luggage from the boot and carried it to his house.

The taxi driver which had previously thought of giving Cloud some help on his luggage, pushed that thought far-far away as he saw Cloud lifting up his two huge suitcases as if it was a pillow.

'What the.. is this guy a freakin body builder or is he just plain strong?' the taxi driver thought to himself. Then, he slowly drove away from Cloud's residence.

------

Cloud is standing in front of his house door. Trying to find the correct key to unlock the knob. Then he started to vision what kind of things would be inside his house.

'Hmm.. maybe a small 36" TV and a small sofa... and a room with air-con.. and a small refrigerator and..' he stopped his thoughts and dropped his suitcases on the floor when he opened the door.

"AND WHAT THE HELL IS THIS? OH MY GOSH! WHAT THE.. HOW DID THE.. OH CRAP.." he said out loud as he scratched his head and couldn't think properly after seeing what was inside..

A huge 46" LED TV with a blu-ray player with two sofa bed sets, a huge refrigerator with onboard water/ice dispenser, a study room which had 1 Macintosh computer and 1 Alienware notebook and a Nintendo Wii with an Xbox 360 for entertainment.

Not long after he entered his own small 'palace' he received a call on his phone.

"Hello?" he asked politely.

"Hi Mr. Strife. Shinra group here. How d'ya like your new place? I hope we didn't miss out on anything."

"Oh! Everything is cool. Seriously, I didn't expect these kind of things to be here."

"Good then. Have you taken your VISA card yet?"

"Huh what VISA card? I don't even remember registering for a credit card"

"Of course you haven't" the man said. "Mr. Strife, could you please go to your room and look inside your cupboard?"

Cloud did as he was told and went into his room.

"Yeah I'm here and there is a save inside my cupboard but it's locked."

"Okay. The password for the save is loudcertifies"

Then Cloud entered the password and heard the save clicked open. Then he noticed that there is a black VISA card inside. 'What the hell...' he thought to himself as he picked up the card

"Mr. Strife, we will issue your monthly allowance of 80 000 gils a month starting next Monday. Please take note that you CAN NOT use this credit card to register for porn websites or things like that. If we found out about this, we will strip you off this perk. Is that understood."

"Yes. Not to worry I don't really go to such sites" Cloud said. "And thank you."

"Have a good day Mr. Strife" and the call ended.

To Cloud everything seems like a dream. He had never once thought that his scholarship would offer so much. Anyway, Cloud will have to get used to his new lifestyle here as he will be starting school anytime soon. Although he will get 80 000 gils a month, he figured that he would still need a job. So he went online to find several job invitations.

"Car salesmen, waiter, cashier, damn is this all they can offer?" he mumbled to himself. "I guess I will have to take a walk around town tomorrow."

Then he unpacked his stuff, put them nicely in the cupboard and went to bed.

'Tifa...' he thought. 'I'm dying to see you.'

Then slowly, he drifted away to sleep.

------

The next day Cloud went out town to look for jobs and to do some sight-seeing as well. After spending long hours at the town, he could find no job that interests him. Then when he was walking amongst the crowd, he saw a familiar face across the street. But he wasn't sure whether it is the correct person.

'Is that... Tifa?' Cloud thought. 'No it can't be. Tifa had short hair the last time I saw her.' **(A/N: When Tifa was 5, she had short hair and when Cloud wad 5, his hair wasn't spiky. :D)**

'Oh what's this?' Cloud thought as he read the notice.

'GUITARIST NEEDED. IF YOU PLAY THE GUITAR WELL AND ARE CONFIDENT ENOUGH TO PERFORM TO THE AUDIENCE, BE IN THE BRAVER THEATER BY 10 A.M. ON 12/1.'

"Wow. This seems good. But I sold my guitar before I came here so I guess I have to look for one" Cloud said. Then he took off to find a guitar store.

Upon arriving, he immediately tried out a few high-end guitars. Then when he was comfortable with one, he bought it. It was a Lakewood guitar; one of the very few high-end guitar brands. Then he headed back home and took some rest.

"Okay so tomorrow I have to be at Braver Theatre by 10 A.M" Cloud said to himself.

"That girl just now.. it can't be Tifa. Can't it?" he said. Then he went to sleep.

------

The next day at the tryouts, Cloud played the piece Classical Gas by Williams Mason. The judges were astounded by the smoothness and cleanliness of his performance.

"When can you start working? We need you to perform in this theatre every Saturday night," one of the judges said.

"I can start next week," Cloud replied, smiling.

"Okay. You may go home. Please be back here next week at 6 p.m. with 2 songs. You're hired."

"Thank you," Cloud said. Then he went off. Right after he exited the theatre, he was called by an officer from Shinra group.

"Hello?"

"Ah Cloud, we just have gotten the confirmation that you may start college in 2 days time. The name of your institution is SOLDIER. Please report in the general office by 8 a.m. and don't be late."

"Okay got it"

" We're expecting a lot from you. Don't let us down. -CLICK-" Then he put down the phone.

'I wonder if Tifa is from that school...'

_**2 days later**_

'Wow this place is huge' he thought to himself as he found himself standing in front of the huge building that looked like a dome.

The girls that are walking past him can't stop themselves from admiring him.

"Who is he? He is cute."

"No way he is beyond cute. He's super hot. I wonder if he's new."

Cloud overheard some people. Then he decided to quickly make his way to the general office before he's late.

Then over at the general office, he saw another familiar face.

"Zack? Zack Fair?" Cloud asked.

"Hey are you Cloud? Goodness! It has been a long time buddy. When did you come here?" Zack said tapping Cloud's shoulder.

"About four days ago. I didn't know you shifted here" Cloud said. Zack was his good buddy over at Australia. They had been friends for 9 years then Zack moved out.

"Mr. Strife? Your registration is completed. Please proceed to you lecture hall. Oh! Mr. Fair is here too. You both will be in the same class so why don't you show him the way Mr. Fair?" the attendant asked.

"Sure thing ma'am." Zack said while putting a file on the counter. Then turning to Cloud he said "Let's go man." Then Cloud made his way out with Zack.

Then Cloud accidently bumped to a person upon exiting the general office. He fell down and so did the other person.

"Sorry," Cloud said.

"Watch it squirm. You'd better had your eyeballs washed next time" that man said in an icy-cold tone. Then he walked away.

"Hey I said sorry!" Cloud said angrily. Then Zack held him back. "What's with that guy?"

"His name is Sephiroth. You'd probably don't want to mess around with him. He is a strong guy" Zack said. "C'mon let's get going. You don't wanna be late on your first day!"

"Fine" Cloud muttered .

------

Cloud and Zack got into the class just in time to hear the bell ring. Then Zack took his usual sitting place while Cloud stayed behind to wait for their lecturer.

Then their professor came. The class stood up to greet him. Then he said, "Okay class. Today we are honoured to have with us a student that is sponsored by the Shinra group scholarship. His name is Cloud Strife. Cloud could you please take a seat? It's free sitting so you can sit anywhere you want."

"Okay." Then Cloud made his way up to be seated next to Zack. On his way up, he saw a lot of girls staring at him. Some of them looked more like they adored him. Cloud felt rather uneasy. Right after he took his seat, a familiar figure appeared in the class.

"Sorry I'm late" said the brunette.

'It's the same girl I saw the other day.. Is she really' Cloud thought.

"Tifa! You have been late for 2 consecutive days now. If you are late again tomorrow, you will be punished!" The lecturer scolded her.

'WHAT THAT'S TIFA? She looked so different now. She looks hot.' Cloud said mentally.

"That is Sephiroth's girlfriend. You might want to keep yourself away from her. You don't know what Sephiroth would do to you if he found out that you are hanging around his chick." Zack suddenly said.

"What! She is Sephiroth's.." Cloud said as he watched Tifa going up to her seat at the back of the class.

"Damn this can't be good." Cloud said.

* * *

**Okay that's it for chapter one! Sorry I think I spend too much time writing about Cloud's personal life in Nibelheim. I seriously need to learn more of FFVII characters. :/ again, reviews are much appreciated. And suggestions too!**

**btw the loudcertifies thingy is just the name Cloud Strife being jumbled up. except i added a few more letters :D**

**See you guys in 2 weeks! (or earlier depending on my workload)**


End file.
